Through It All
by MrsHalsteadxx
Summary: "True friends are life's treasures. Sometimes they know us better than we know ourselves. With gentle honesty, they are there to guide and support us, to share our laughter and our tears. Their presence reminds us that we are never really alone." A FRIENDS inspired ONE CHICAGO story.
1. Needing YOUR Help!

Hey guys!

I have been thinking a lot lately about starting up another story... and this is something I've been wanting to do for a while. But before I do, I want your opinions on some things since YOU guys will be the ones reading it!

The idea is to write a FRIENDS inspired One Chicago story! So what do I want from you guys?! I want to know what characters and what couples do YOU want to be the main characters? Anyone not a main will eventually make cameos, but I want to know who do you want this story to focus on!

\- Linstead? (Though that may be a bumpy ride as I will stick as close to the shows as possible)

\- Manstead

\- Will

\- Jay

\- Matt Casey

\- Atwater

\- OC characters

?

Its up to you guys! (The above are just examples) so please let me know who you want to see! And any thing (story lines) you would like to explore! I can't wait to see what you all come up with and I can't wait to get started!

:)

\- Sara


	2. PROLOGUE

**Hey guys! Ok, so here is the official prologue for this story!**

 **For our first order of business…. one of the suggestions when I posted the idea for this story was to make it where the characters have known each other their whole lives… I decided to take you up on this. I thought long and hard about it, and I'm gonna make it my own but it will be a part of this story. So to my lovely anon, thank you for that! Fair warning though, it's only going to be a few characters, and the others will make their way in eventually.**

 **And for our next topic – I got a lot of mixed reviews on Linstead. And honestly, I've been thinking a lot on this too. So to make everyone happy, I AM going to include Linstead. Just very sparsely. It will feature them, and Erin will play a major role in Jay's life at the start of this story, but I haven't yet decided if they will be end game in this fic. Things are just so rocky on the show, and with Sophia leaving that I'm not as inspired by them as I used to be. I will forever love them… I just don't know if I can do it.**

 **So that being said, I hope you do stick around and give this story a chance. I would like to hope that I won't lose readers over that, but I do know better. So if you chose not to read this, that's perfectly okay. I see where you come from. If you do decide to stick around, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the feedback on this story already. I hope you're not disappointed!**

 **As for this chapter, it does not follow a specific timeline and things are not happening in chronological order. This is basically a few key points to introduce you to the core four best friends, and what their life was like in high school and their early adulthood years. It shows you a few struggles, and how they all faced them together. The first official chapter will pick up in modern day.**

 **Also, as Natalie was married when Med started, I just made up a maiden name.**

* * *

 **2001**

"Jonathan Halstead, get your ass down here right now!" A very grumpy William Halstead shouts. One hand rested on the banister to the staircase, while the other ran down his face in frustration.

17 year old Jay Halstead lets out a groan of disapproval before crawling out of his bed. He makes his way out of his bedroom, past the bedroom of his older brother Will, who just happened to be home on break from med school. Jay pauses at the top of the steps and sighs when he sees the scowl on his father's face. "What is it, dad? It's two in the morning."

"You don't have to remind me," His father snaps. "I was perfectly content sleeping until this dumbass woke me up pounding on the front door."

Jay glances around his father to the front door, where his best friend Adam Ruzek stood. Jay takes in Adam's appearance and sighs. While he appeared to be sobering up, it was evident that he had been drinking. His knuckles were swollen and bloody, his eye was quickly turning a nasty shade of black and blue, and his eyebrow was currently laid open. Even from a distance, Jay knew it was deep and was going to need stitches.

"What is going on here?" Courtney Halstead, poised as ever, asks as she comes down the steps. The pounding had too woken her, but she only got out of bed and dressed in her robe when she heard her husband calling for her son.

"How could you not know?" William asks, rolling his eyes. "This one," He says pointing to where Adam stood in the doorway, trying not to roll his eyes in return to the older man in front of him. "Was beating on the damn door in the middle of the night?"

"Have some compassion, William." Courtney says pushing her way past her son and her husband and over to Adam. She takes his face in her hands, and turns it slightly side to side as she was taking in his appearance. "What happened, Adam?"

"My mom's asshole of a boyfriend thought he could push me around."

Jay shook his head as his mother inspected his best friend. Something Adam had grown custom to, as this wasn't the first time one of his mom's boyfriends thought they could push him around.

Courtney Halstead shakes her head, sighing as she inspects the cut above his eye. She carefully runs her finger over it, apologizing instantly as Adam let out a hiss. Jay's mother was so kind and loving and Jay was thankful to have her. Especially knowing what Adam had been through with his own family.

Adam's parents had split up when he was only seven, and his dad worked overtime almost every day to help cover his tuition. Meanwhile his mom didn't truly deserve the title. She often picked guys and drugs over her son. Adam had spent most of his childhood as well as his teenage years trying to cover for her. Jay was one of the few, who knew, as his best friend.

"Oh honey, we need to get you cleaned up and checked out." Mrs. Halstead starts, but Adam shakes his head.

"No, I'm fine." He protests, while she raises an eyebrow to him in return. "I just wanted to know if I could crash here tonight… my dad is working tonight and I really don't feel like driving across town to his place."

William opens his mouth to argue, to tell the kid no – he wasn't his biggest fan, and he hated that his son was friends with Adam, but he stops when his wife cuts him off.

"Of course you can stay here, Adam. You know you're always welcome in our home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Halstead." Adam says wrapping his arm around the shorter and older woman's shoulder and hugs her in thanks.

"Adam how many times have I told you in your life to call me Courtney?" This causes both Adam and Jay, who had stood back watching all of this go on, laugh. This was his mom's typical nature. Kind, loving and caring about anyone she met.

Courtney turns to face her husband. "Now William, go grab your bag and stitch the kid's eyebrow up."

"Not a snowballs chance in hell." He mutters, before turning and heading back up the steps to bed. He had to work in the morning, and this drama was keeping him from his sleep.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Halstead." Adam mutters, earning a snicker from Jay.

Courtney whips around to face her son. Before his mother could say anything, as she always did when she stood up for his father, Jay raises his hand. "I'll go wake Will." Luckily his brother was home on summer break from med school, and he was always looking for excuses to practice his suturing.

* * *

"Can you guys believe today is our last first day of school!" Kim Burgess exclaims as she places her lunch tray down on the table and taking her seat. Natalie Montgomery follows behind her, and takes her seat in between Kim and Jay. Adam sat at the table as well, on the other side of Kim.

"Well for some of us," Jay says taking a drink of his water. "Some have basically signed their lives away to continue on with school after graduation," He says bobbing his head to the side to Natalie, who rolls her eyes. She had just begun to apply for different medical schools all across the country.

"You're just jealous I'm a genius, and you're, well you." She says patting Jay's shoulder, earning an eye roll from him and laughs from both Adam and Kim.

"The genius gene clearly skipped right over him and went straight to Will." Adam adds, earning a dirty look from his best friend as well.

"I highly doubt that," Jay mutters. "I'm still not so sure how the hell he got in."

"Kimberly Burgess," Hearing their friends name on the overhead system of the school, the group turns toward Kim. "Please report to the principal's office."

"Damnnn Burgess," Adam smirks at his best friend. "First day and you're already in trouble. What did you do?"

"Shut it, Ruzek." She says standing up and grabbing her bag. "I'll see you guys later." She waves to the group before heading out of the cafeteria.

"But speaking of Will, can you have him call me?" Natalie says, turning to Jay. Both Jay and Adam give her a knowing look. "What? I have a few questions about my apps."

"Sure," Adam chuckles.

 **\- Later that Day -**

"Where the hell is Kim?" Natalie groans, standing outside the high school. School had just let out, after the first day of the groups senior year.

Adam watches as Jay and Allie, Jay's girlfriend, approach where he and Nat were standing. The young couple had their arms wrapped around each other and Adam shoots them a disgusted look. Jay rolls his eyes, used to it by now.

"No clue, I haven't seen her."

"Neither have I." Jay adds. "Not since she left at lunch."

"She was supposed to be in my English class this afternoon," Allie says informing the group. "She was absent then. I think she may have gone home."

"What the hell," Natalie groans, throwing her hands in the air. "She was my ride."

"Don't worry sunshine," Adam says throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her toward the parking lot. "I'll give you a ride." He glances over his shoulder to where Jay and Allie still stood, watching them walk away. "I'll call you later, man."

Jay just nods, before allowing Allie to pull him off toward his car.

 **\- That Night -**

Later that night, Natalie lay in her bed. She rested on her stomach while working on her college applications.

Natalie was really the only one in her group of her friends that were considering college, and she took it very seriously. Jay had plans to attend community college until he figured out what he was going to do with his life. Adam was going to Indiana to work with his cousin after graduation, and Kim wasn't sure where life was taking her. But Natalie had dreamed of going to medical school since she was young, something her friends liked to poke at her for, but they were all proud of her.

"Natty!"

Natalie glances over shoulder at her younger sister standing in her doorway. Eleven year old Aubrey Montgomery stood, with the telephone in her hand. "It's for you,"

"Thanks Aubs," Natalie says sitting up and reaching for the phone. She takes it from her younger sister, and raises an eyebrow at her when the younger girl doesn't leave. With a huff of annoyance, Aubrey turns and heads back down the hall to her own bedroom and Natalie moves to kick her door shut before bringing the phone back up to her hear.

"Hello?"

"Nat?"

Hearing the muffled sobs of her best friend, Natalie shoots right back up in her bed. "Kim, what's wrong?"

"Can you meet me?"

Natalie was already out of bed and grabbing her hoodie out of her closet. "Give me ten."

 **\- Later -**

"There you are," Natalie mutters, walking over to the swing set where Kim was currently sitting, wiping her tears. "We've been searching this entire park for you."

"We?" Kim asks, slightly confused. She smiles when Jay and Adam appear from behind Natalie. It was going on 9 pm so the park was rather dark.

"You guys didn't have to come."

"Sure we did darlin." Adam says taking a seat on the swing to her left. Natalie takes the one to the right and Jay leans against the railing next to her. "What's going on? Where did you disappear to?"

Kim sniffles, reaching up to push her hair behind her ear. "My mom called me and asked me to come home early. She wanted to tell me that she found my dad in bed with his coworker so he's moving out."

Adam was the first to move out of his swing and wrap his arms around her. Natalie and Jay both follow behind him.

"Oh Kim…" Natalie mumbles, reaching up and running her hand over her best friend's hair. She pulls her into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Hey, it's going to be okay. We're gonna get through this together."

* * *

 **2002**

"Can you guys believe we actually did this?" Adam chuckles, moving over to where Natalie, Kim and Jay stood in the middle of the crowd dressed in black caps and gowns.

"Well I can believe some of us just graduated high school," Natalie retorts. "You on the other hand, I'm kind of curious as to how you pulled this off."

"Ha – ha." Adam rolls his eyes, earning a laugh from Kim as well. Jay remains quiet, and the group turns to him.

"Hey, are you holding up ok?" Kim asks, resting her hand on his shoulder which pulls him out of his little funk.

Jay clears his throat, and attempts to hide the fact that he was tearing up. "Uh yeah, I'm fine. Just hard to believe I'm finally here and she isn't."

Just six months ago, in the middle of Jay's senior year of high school, his mother began to get sick. She lost an unexplained amount of weight and could hardly get out of bed. When her sons finally convinced her to get checked out, Courtney Halstead was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. It spread fast, and claimed her life two weeks prior.

Two weeks before one of the most important days of Jay Halstead's life.

The Halstead family was handling her sudden sickness and death in different ways. William senior had turned to drowning his emotions in alcohol. He was an ass to most people, but his wife had been his one weakness and soft spot. Will had thrown himself into his schooling and getting ready for his residency; Nadia, will and Jay's 14 year old little sister had been lashing out and acting out, while Jay had closed himself off.

Lucky for Jay, his friends refused to let him slip down some rabbit hole.

"We know Jay," Natalie says reaching over and wrapping her arm around his middle. She hugs him tightly while Kim does the same. He smiles faintly and wraps an arm around both of their shoulders while Adam offers him a sad smile. He too, was hurting after the loss of Jay's mom. They all were. "But you just have to remember that you have THE best guardian angel anyone could ask for. And that she is here with you today, and she is so so proud of you."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, little brother?" Will Halstead asks, surveying his little brother as he steps back from their hug.

"Will, we've been over this. This is something I have to do," Jay assures his older brother, holding tight to his little sister Nadia who was currently glued to his side in tears.

"Besides even if he's changed his mind, it's kind of too late." Adam informs the group, earning a smack to each shoulder from Kim and Natalie, as well as dirty looks from both Halstead brothers. He holds his hands up in surrender. "Hey man, I'm just saying."

"Shut it, Ruz." Jay growls.

Jay was currently standing outside his childhood home along with his brother and sister, and his best friends. A cab was waiting out front, waiting to whisk him away to the airport where he would fly out to attend basic training for the Army. Much to his family and friends' dismay, he had joined the day after graduation, just two weeks after the death of his mother.

He was never sure where his life would take him, but after losing the most important person in his life, he felt he had no other choice. He had to get away from here. He hated leaving his family behind, but he knew it was the best decision he would make. This would change his life.

"Well you know that we're all very proud of you." Will adds, nodding his head. While he wasn't happy about his little brother's decision, he understood where he was coming from.

"Thanks," Jay mutters just as the cab out front honks, signaling it was time go. "Ok, well it looks like it's time for me to get going." He glances down at his little sister, who was crying on his shoulder. "Hey Nads, its ok. I'm going to be fine and I'll be home before you know it."

Nadia Halstead is unable to respond, and instead just nods. Her tears double when he places a kiss to her forehead before directing her into the waiting arms of Will. Jay then makes his way around the small group, sans his father because he would never support him in his decision, saying his goodbyes.

He stops at Will and Nadia. He hugs them both tightly, once more before glancing up at Will. "Make sure you take care of Nat okay?" He asks, and watches as Will glances to Natalie standing next to him. Will and Natalie exchange small smiles. She was set to fly out in about a month to attend med school, the same Will was currently attending.

"You got it, little brother."

"And you two," He says turning to Adam and Kim. "I trust you two to keep an eye on Nadia for me, while I'm gone ok? Once Will leaves for school –"

"You don't have to worry about that," Adam says placing his hand on her shoulder and rubbing it comfortingly. "We'll make sure she's ok."

Jay opens his mouth once more but instead was met by another honk from the cab. "Ok guys, I've got to go. I'll call when I land."

The group nods, and then watches as Jay loads his bags into the trunk of the cab. He waves one last time before climbing in and within seconds, he was gone.

* * *

 **2015**

"Here Nat, you need to drink this."

Natalie glances up from where she sat front row of the church where her husband Jeff, lay in a casket just feet away. She takes the bottle of water from Kim, her right hand still resting on the barely visible swell of her stomach. She was just a little over three and a half months pregnant. It was something she should be sharing with her husband but never got the chance, as he was killed overseas.

"Thanks, Kim." Kim just nods in acknowledgment and takes her seat next to her friend. She places her hand on her knee and gives her a comforting squeeze. Adam takes his place on the other side of Kim. Aubrey, Natalie's younger sister, sat on the other side of her to offer her support. Will sat in the pew behind them, with Nadia while saving seats for Jay and Erin.

Jeff didn't have much family other than Natalie and his mother, Helen, so instead the first few pews were filled with his and Natalie's friends – their own family they had chosen.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Jay says walking up to the group, his girlfriend Erin following closely behind him. The two had met while working in the Intelligence unit, and after much trouble from Erin's pseudo father and Jay's boss Hank Voight, the two were finally together. It was still new to them, only a month in, but things seemed to be going good for them.

Natalie offers Jay a small smile as he leans down and plants a kiss to her cheek. "You made it in plenty of time. You look very handsome."

Jay glances down to his Army Rangers uniform, the very one he so badly hated wearing, but took great pride in. He also wanted to pay his respects to Jeff, who he had quickly grown to know and love after he and Nat married.

Just then, the priest makes his way to the front and Jay moves to the pew behind them as Erin leans down to hug and whisper something to Natalie. Jay stands back, watching the two of them, waiting to let Erin into the pew first. Will and Nadia slide down offering them room and once Erin takes her seat, he slides in next to her.

Just as the service starts, Natalie reaches over and grabs both her sister, and Kim's hand in dire need to strength to get through this next little bit.

An hour later, after both the service and the grave side service were over, Natalie stood with her group of friends. She smiles as she takes in one of them at a time. They had all really been there for her during this rough patch, and she didn't know what she would do without them. "Thank you guys, so much for being with me through all of this."

"You know you don't have to thank us," Will says reaching over and pulling her into his side.

"He's right," Kim smiles at one of her best friends. "This is what best friends do,"

"We'll always be there," Jay adds, and the rest of the group nods as well. " **Through it all**."

* * *

 **Alright guys, there's the first official part of this story, the prologue if you will! It was just a little filler to give you some back ground on the route I planned to take and to let you in a little on the core four's friendship over the years. Don't worry, the first chapter will add everyone else in and will be in modern day and that's when the fun begins!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and this didn't disappoint! Please review xoxo**


	3. Chapter One

**Ok so here's the actual first chapter. It's a bit rushed, I mean I did start it last night…. And I tried to edit it but I suck at that. Haha. I'm not entirely 100% happy with it, but I didn't know what to do besides scrap it and restart… so I'm just going to post it, cause it's a start.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy it at least.**

* * *

 **Present day, 2017**

"Nadia," Jay groans walking out of his bedroom, and toward the kitchen of his apartment he shares with his brother Will. "Do you ever eat at your own apartment? Why are you always here?"

With a mouth full of cereal, Nadia smirks at one of her older brothers. "Because Will buys better cereal than Erin and Kim."

"For your information," Jay points at her, before moving to fill his cup with coffee. "Will doesn't do shit and you know it. I do all of our grocery shopping, and I'm going to need to you to quit eating it all."

Nadia rolls her eyes. "Then what good does it do having your big brothers right down the hall?"

This time, Jay rolls his eyes as he takes a gulp from his coffee cup. "Where is Will by the way?"

"Nat's," Nadia says as if it were obvious. More often than not, when he disappeared, Will was up Nat's ass. He is in love, and they all know it.

"Should have known," Jay mutters placing his now empty cup in the sink before moving to secure his gun and badge to his side. He heads for the door. "I'm gonna run over and talk to him before I go grab Erin, I trust you can lock up since you let yourself in?"

"Sure thing, big brother." She smirks and for the second that time, Jay rolls his eyes before making his way across the hall.

He doesn't bother knocking, instead letting himself in as the group usually does. "Will?" He stops when he sees Aubrey sitting in the kitchen with her nephew Owen, as she feeds him breakfast. She was dressed in scrubs, as today was her first day of Residency at Chicago Med. She had only gotten to town last night, so boxes were still scattered around the apartment. "Oh hey Aubrey."

"Hey Jay," She offers a small smile while moving another spoonful of oatmeal to her nephew's mouth. "They're in Nat's room."

Jay nods in thanks before walking over to Natalie's closed bedroom door. "Will Halstead, quit being a pig and get your ass out here!" Jay smirks when he hears groans of disapproval from the other side of the door, and waits momentarily hearing Will move around, no doubt redressing.

"WHAT do you want?" Will groans, yanking the door open. "Do I interrupt you and Erin?!"

"Too damn much, for my liking." Jay rolls his eyes, and follows his brother across the apartment. When they reach the apartment, they find Aubrey had already taken Owen and left the room. "Besides don't you have shift, soon?"

Will stands back, allowing his brother to take in his scrubs. "I'm ready, now what the hell is so important you had to be pull me out of bed, away from a gorgeous woman?"

"I need you to go down to mom's lockbox and get her ring."

"Jay –"

"No Will, I'm serious. Erin is happy, I'm happy. It's time –"

"Ok fine," Will says holding his hand up to stop his brother from getting all sappy. "I'll go after shift and grab it. I'll have it before you get home."

"We're going to dinner at seven –"

"Wait a minute, you're asking her tonight?" Will asks, shocked. It wasn't like his brother to rush something like this. "When did you even decided on this?"

"This morning,"

"Jay" Will warns, only for his little brother to hold up one hand, as in to stop him.

By now, Jay was annoyed. "Will, you're not talking me out of this. SO, please just get it or give me the key."

"Ok, ok. I told you I'll get it, and I will."

"Thank you," Jay says heading for the door. "I expect it to be here at six –"

Will rolls his eyes at his little brother. "Jay shut the hell up and get to work already."

Just then Aubrey walks back, Owen resting on her hip. Jay turns to her, and smirks. "You know, if you ever get sick of listening to these two go at it, you can hide out at my place."

Aubrey laughs moving to sit back down at the table. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Two seconds later Jay lets himself into the apartment next door, the apartment of his girlfriend Erin, his best friend Kim and his little sister Nadia. "Erin, are you ready to go?" He yells, shutting the door behind him. "We're going to be late if we don't get a move on."

Erin walks out of her room, snapping her gun and badge to her hip. "Yeah, give me just a second, ok?" She motions for him to wait there, as she barges into her best friend's bedroom. "Kim, what did I – oh god. What the hell are you two doing?"

"Oh god Erin, this isn't –"Kim sputters, quickly pulling a t-shirt over her head. It was baggy, clearly belonging to Adam, only making the situation worse. Adam scrambles to pull the sheet to compose himself.

"Yeah don't even finish that sentence, cause we all know its bullshit." Erin chuckles and the two in front of her turn different shades of red. "How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing is going on," Adam interjects, and Kim nods her head. "It's just a way to blow off steam."

Erin's face twists up in disgust. "Then get a gym membership, go for a run or do something the rest of the world does."

Kim rolls her eyes at her best friend. "What did you need Erin?"

"Uh my blue pull over, do you have it?" Erin asks, trying not to laugh at her two friend's obvious discomfort in the current situation.

"What makes you think I have it?"

"Oh, I don't know." Erin grumbles. "Because you always steal my clothes."

"Yeah well," Kim walks over to her wardrobe and throws it open so Erin can see. Erin glances over her shoulder. "It wasn't me this time, check Nadia's closet."

Erin lets out a growl of frustration before stomping out of Kim's bedroom and toward Nadia's. Jay sat at the island, patiently waiting for his forever late girlfriend.

Kim slams her door behind her, before turning to Adam. "We HAVE to be more careful."

"Did you finally get what you needed?" Jay asks as Erin makes her way out of his sister's room and over to him.

"Yep," She leans up and kisses him softly. "Morning,"

"Morning beautiful," he smiles down at her. She grabs his hand and pulls him toward the door of the apartment, in a hurry to get out of there.

"What was going on in Kim's room?" He asks, slightly confused. He had heard the bickering, but couldn't hear what was going on.

"Oh believe me Jay, you don't wanna know."

* * *

"There you are!" Natalie exclaims, looking up from the chart she was currently looking over at the nurses' station. "Where did you disappear to? You're over thirty minutes late."

"I know," Will says leaning down and planting a kiss on her forehead. "I had to run an errand for Jay before work."

"Is that why he interrupted us this morning?" She asks a bitter tone to her voice.

Will can't hold his chuckle. Natalie was entirely too cute for her own good, and at the slight pout resting on her lips, he knew he was in love. He wanted to kiss it away, but he knew better in the middle of the ED. Instead, he leans down so his mouth was next to her ear. "Oh don't you worry, I'll make it up to you tonight." And with that, he places a soft kiss to her neck, just below her ear.

A sly smile spreads across Natalie's face, as well as chills down her spine. She was crazy about this man. Before she could reply, Will walks away, heading to the locker room to drop his stuff off.

"Ok gross,"

Natalie whips around to find her younger sister, eyes wide, yet ready to start her first day.

"Shut up,"

"Natalie!" Maggie exclaims, turning to face her friend. "Nine year old boy, side swiped by a car, extreme abdominal pain, you're up."

"Let's go, Dr. Montgomery," Natalie smirks, grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her toward the ambo bay.

* * *

"Oh my god man," Jay groans walking into the break room of the 21st. At the sound of his voice, Mouse and Nadia both jump apart. "Please tell me you are not still trying to fill up my little sister."

"Jay!" Nadia exclaims, glaring at her older brother.

Jay glances to one of his best friends, eyebrows rose. "Dude, we talked about this."

Mouse starts to argue, but Nadia cuts him off. "Jay quit! It was freaking harmless! And even if it wasn't it is not any of your damn business, I'm 26 years old. I live on my own, I have a damn good job" She refers to her gaining the latest spot in Intelligence. Much like her big brother, she had attended the academy and while she was still technically only an officer, Voight had moved her up when he had Kim. Mouse was their tech guy in the unit. "And I can see who ever I want, with or without your blessing."

"So you are seeing each other?" He asks, sitting his coffee cup down on the counter and turning to face his baby sister, and his best friend. The two exchange glances and before anyone can say anything the door flies open. They all turn to see Erin, looking unsure as to what she walked in on.

"Uh I hate to interrupt, but we got a lead. We need to head out." She says nodding to Jay. He nods in response and she disappears.

"We're not done here," He says pushing past the two and going after his partner and girlfriend.

The two of them watch as he disappears out of sight before Mouse turns back to her. "Maybe he's right –"

"No, Greg. He isn't. We're both grown adults, and he isn't going to tell us how to live our lives."

"He's only looking out for you, after what all you've been through."

"I'm aware, and it was sweet when I was younger… but I can't dwell on the fact that I lost my mother at a young age and my father is douche bag for the rest of my life. If I do, I'll never be happy. He has to learn that."

* * *

"God man," Aubrey groans walking into her and Natalie's apartment, only to find Will on the couch, her nephew in his arms. He was playing with him, causing the little boy to cackle out in pure joy. Owen was crazy about Will, and it seemed to her that the feeling was mutual. "You have your own apartment for a reason, go there."

"Aubrey," Natalie warns, from where she stood at the stove, cooking dinner for them.

Aubrey rolls her eyes, before walking past them and toward her bed room. She had a long first day of residency, and stayed behind after Will and Nat left, to try and catch up some. She was exhausted. "Whatever,"

She had just slammed her door shut, with a eye roll from her sister, when the front door swings open once more.

"Dude, you do remember you live with me right?" Jay asks, walking over to his brother. He was dressed in dress slacks, and a button down shirt. He holds his hand out to his brother.

"You're just jealous because I actually get to sleep next to my girl at night," Will chuckles at Jay's expense. Erin was weird when it came to commitment. Even after her and Jay being together so long, she still chose to live with her friends and not Jay. Everyone but Jay saw how weird it truly was.

"Just shut up and give me the damn ring,"

"Wait, ring?" Natalie asks, joining them. "Does this mean…"

Jay smiles. "Yes, I'm going to ask Erin to marry me." Natalie's eyes widen even more than before. "Tonight."

"Wow, well good luck." She offers him a sincere smile. Jay was one of her best friends and for his sake, she hoped this night turned out he way he planned, and not how everyone else was afraid it would.

"Thanks," He says taking the ring from Will. He leans down ruffling Owens hair, earning another round of cackles from the little boy, and stops to place a kiss on Nat's cheek before heading for the door. "I'll see you guys later." And with that, he was gone.

"Ow!" Will exclaims, as Natalie had smacked the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was going to propose?"

"I'm still kind of shocked myself," Will mutter, turning his attention back to Owen. "Besides, I wanted to make sure she actually agreed before I told anyone."

Natalie makes her way around the couch and sits down next to her boyfriend. She reaches over and pushes a curl out of her son's face before speaking. "I just hope she doesn't crush him, he's crazy about her."

"I know," Will let's out a sigh. As much as he loved giving his little brother grief, he didn't want to see what would happen to Jay if Erin didn't accept his proposal.

* * *

"Jay I told you I would have been perfectly fine spending the night cuddled up on the couch with takeout." Erin says as Jay moves to pull her chair out for her. He waits til she is seated before moving to take the chair across from her.

He lets out a chuckle. "Er, we do that every night,"

"And what's wrong with it?" She laughs. "Don't mess with perfection,"

"You deserve to get all dressed up and taken out everyone once in a while, Erin. Just enjoy it."

"I don't even like being dressed up –"

"Erin –"

"You're right, I'm sorry. This is nice. You just didn't have to go through all this trouble." She says glancing around the restaurant. It was much nicer than the ones they usually went to, when they went out instead of eating take out.

Jay just smiles up at her, lovingly. "I know, but I wanted to."

An hour, and one amazing dinner later, Erin and Jay were walking along the water downtown. This date had been different than what they usually did, but it was perfect for the both of them. A night away from everyone was what they had needed.

"Erin, I have to ask you something," Jay says stopping them, and turning her to face him. "And I want you to not say anything until I'm done ok?"

Slightly confused, Erin nods. She watches as Jay takes a deep breath before leaning to rest on one knee. He somehow held on to her hand, yet pulled the tiny black box out of the pocket she had no clue he had been hiding it in all night.

"Erin, I had this big ole speech ready, but honestly I can't remember a word of it," Erin doesn't move, her eyes wide still. "But I love you. I have from the moment I laid eyes on you my first day in Intelligence. I spent forever telling myself we would never be together and I would be ok. But I wasn't. And the day Voight pardoned us was the best day of my life. Or so I thought… because the day you told me you loved me, I knew right then I couldn't do life without you. I love you Erin, I want to be with you forever… so what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Erin stays silent for a moment, staring down at him as he looks up to her, hopefully. He had such love in his eyes for her, that it scared her yet made her feel giddy.

"Erin?"

"Yes Jay, I'll marry you."

* * *

Many hours later, Erin rolls out of her bed. She slips Jay's t-shirt on and glances behind her to make sure he was still fast asleep before slipping out the door and into the living room. She makes her way to the kitchen and stops dead in her tracks, her hand flying to her chest. "Good god Kim, you scared me!"

Kim laughs, from where she sat at the island eating a bowl of ice cream. "Sorry." She watches as her best friend makes her way to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water. "How was your night?" Natalie had let her in on what was going on after Jay had left.

Erin takes a long swig from the bottle, stalling, before sitting it on the counter.

"Erin?"

"Kim, I made a huge mistake."

* * *

 **Ok so there it is! PLEASEEEE don't kill me people. Like I said originally, I still haven't decided if Linstead will be endgame in this story or not. But even if they are, they always need a little drama! So this will set it up, and if I decide to make them so, I can fix it. I promise. ;)**

 **Please leave a review; I'm dying to hear what you all are thinking. And if you have any story line ideas for anyone, please leave them as well. I don't really have much planned for anyone so I'm open to suggestions haha.**


	4. Chapter Two

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter! I got it out a little earlier than I planned, so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Two**

 _Erin rolls out of her bed. She slips Jay's t-shirt on and glances behind her to make sure he was still fast asleep before slipping out the door and into the living room. She makes her way to the kitchen and stops dead in her tracks, her hand flying to her chest. "Good god Kim, you scared me!"_

 _Kim laughs, from where she sat at the island eating a bowl of ice cream. "Sorry." She watches as her best friend makes her way to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water. "How was your night?" Natalie had let her in on what was going on after Jay had left._

 _Erin takes a long swig from the bottle, stalling, before sitting it on the counter._

" _Erin?"_

" _Kim, I made a huge mistake."_

"What?" Kim's eyes widen. She sits the spoon down on the counter before moving around it to stand next to Erin. "No, Erin. Don't say that! This is an amazing thing. You love Jay, and he loves you."

Erin stays silent.

"Erin, you love him."

"I know that!" Erin exclaims, causing Kim's eyes to widen at the tone of her voice. "Damn it Kim," She mumbles after checking over her shoulder to make sure neither she hadn't woken either Jay or Nadia with her outbursts. "I love him, I know I do. But I don't know that I can marry him."

"Ok so why can't you?" Kim was racking her brain, trying to figure out what was going on. She loved Erin, but Jay was one of her best friends, and now she was worried. Jay was crazy about Erin and much like everyone else, Kim was scared Jay was about to get hurt.

"I'm not genetically made up for this Kim! Look at my family! My father was in jail, whoever the hell he may be. My mother? Hell Kim, you've met Bunny! This will end in disaster!"

"No it won't!" Kim argues back, not caring at this point if her voice woke the brother and sister duo just feet from them. "That isn't going to happen unless you let it Erin! This is YOUR life, and yeah you've had some shitty ass luck, but you also have to step back and think about how amazing you have it. You have Voight, and you have Justin and you have us! But most importantly, you have JAY! And good lord he loves you so much. Why can't you just accept that?"

Erin sits the water bottle down on the counter, whilst shaking her head. Her hands come to rub her temples as she makes her way back to her bedroom. "You just don't get it, Kim."

"Oh no, I do." Kim mutters, her hands flying to her hips. She loved Erin, but she would always side with Jay. "You're going to run, just like you always do." That time, she doesn't mutter, instead says it just clear enough for Erin to hear.

"I just can't marry him Kim." She turns around to face Kim, expecting the argument. Kim shakes her head in defeat and makes her way past Erin to her own bedroom, slamming the door in the process.

"Then why in the hell did you promise him that you would?"

Erin quickly turns around to find her now fiancé's younger sister standing in the doorway of her bedroom, which coincidentally happened to be next to Erin's.

Erin opens her mouth to argue, but Nadia holds her hand up. "Don't bother, you bitch. I don't have any interest in what you say. Tell him the truth, before I kick your ass." And with that, she turns back to her room, slamming the door as well.

"Darlin" Adam says pushing himself to sit up in bed. He watches as Kim makes her way across the dimly lit room and laughs as she begins to crawl over him to the empty side of the bed. "Hey," he says halting her movements so that she was straddling him. He slowly lifts her chin so she would look at him. "What is going on out there?"

"Erin is a bitch." She emphasizes the last word, turning her head slightly to the door. She had no clue if she was still outside but she secretly hoped she was and that she had heard her.

"Ok, I'm going to need a little more information Kim."

"Just three hours ago Jay asked Erin to marry him and she said yes," Adam nods his head, showing her that he was following along. "And now she wants to back out, she says she can't marry him and that it will blow up." She watches Adam closely, waiting for him to say nothing. When he doesn't, she smacks him.

"Ouch!" He grumbles, shooting her a dirty look. "Look, I'm sure she's just overwhelmed. Give her a little bit, a few days maybe and she will be fine, I'm sure."

She collapses on to the bed next to him. "I sure hope so,"

Adam turns to face her, smirking slightly. "You know, I can take your mind off of it." He buries his face in her neck, his lips meeting the soft skin there.

She pushes him away. "Go to sleep, Adam."

* * *

"Come on buddy, eat up." Will says placing the plate of eggs down in front of Owen. The little boy grins up at him and in turn, Will leans down ruffling his hair.

Both Owen and Will's heads snap toward Aubrey's door as it flies open. The younger Montgomery sister was dressed in her maroon scrubs, her now shorter hair straight, and her cell phone glued to her ear. "Jeremy, I've told you a million times to leave me alone, and to quit calling me!" And with that, she presses END and slams the phone down on the kitchen table.

"Whoa, easy there." Natalie scolds her sister, as she makes her way out of her bed room; she too was dressed for her shift at the ED.

Aubrey glances over her shoulder at her sister. "Sorry, he just really pis-"

"Ah ah," Natalie scolds once more, as Will playfully places his hands over Owens's ears. "Little ears!"

"Oh please," Aubrey rolls her eyes. "He doesn't even talk yet!"

"He's trying to!" Natalie argues, as she places a kiss on her son's cheek before sitting down between him and Aubrey.

"Ok well Jeremy is annoying the living H-E-L-L out of me. He won't quit calling me or texting me or whatever else. It's like he doesn't get the picture that I broke up with him."

"Want me to talk to him?" Jay asks, walking over to the kitchen table. Aubrey turns to him, not having heard him come in during her spat with her sister. He had previously been standing off to the side talking to his brother, so he had overheard what was going on.

"Why would you do that?" She challenges, "You don't know me well enough to threaten somebody."

"I know you better than you think I do, Aubrey Montgomery. But I do know Jeremy Gordon, and his brother. It might sound better coming from a cop, than you. He isn't scared of you; he is just going to continue to harass you,"

She raises an eyebrow at the detective, but he doesn't respond. Instead, he just waits until she finally realizes she isn't going to get a rise out of him and sits up straight in her seat. Will and Natalie exchange knowing glances. "Well thanks, but I'm fine."

Jay nods understandingly. "Ok, well offer still stands."

* * *

"Well kid," Voight says pulling Erin for a tight hug. "I'm glad you've finally found someone willing to put up with your bullshit."

Erin lets out a raspy laugh as she hugs the man that was practically her father, before moving to hug Antonio as well. "Thanks, Hank. "

"I mean hell, it's about time." Antonio laughs, as he pulls away from Erin and claps Jay on the back. "We've only been watching you two pawn over each other for the last three years."

"Oh shut up," Haley Upton says pushing past her boss and the older detective. She grabs Erin's hand. "Let's see this ring. God it's gorgeous."

"Thank you," Erin says her eyes darting from the ring to the floor. Kim and Nadia don't miss the look of uncertainty, and Kim rolls her eyes before turning back to her computer.

"Darlin," Adam warns, from his desk across from hers. He holds his hands up in mock surrender when he earns a glare from Kim.

"So when are you actually getting married?" Haley asks, completely wrapped up in the idea of Erin and Jay's wedding. She was oblivious to the tension surrounding Erin, Kim and Nadia.

Erin opens her mouth to respond, but grunts instead when Nadia forcefully bumps into her on her way to the break room. She was in desperate need for coffee, and a break from seeing her brother so happy when he was so unaware of what his 'fiancé' was feeling.

"Uh, we haven't thought about it yet." Erin manages to muster out.

"Really?" Haley asks, studying Erin. "I've known what day I wanted to get married since I was like 9."

"Normal girls do," Kim mutters, now catching Jay's attention. He shoots her a look, suddenly confused.

"Well it doesn't matter," He booms, loud enough for everyone to hear. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he wanted his friends to know how serious he was about this. "As long as it happens, we're happy. Timing isn't an issue, right Er?" He asks, slipping his arm around her waist and glancing to her.

"Right," She nods her head, glancing up at him. Despite all the stuff running through her head, when she sees him smiling down at her, she couldn't help but to smile in return.

"Hey," Mouse says walking into the break room after his girlfriend. He leans against the counter as he watches her absentmindedly stir her coffee. After a few minutes of silence, he reaches over and takes the spoon out of her hand and pushes the coffee back, before turning her to face him. "What's going on with you? You're acting weird today."

"Well thanks babe," She giggles, and he sighs letting her know that wasn't what he meant. "I'm just worried about Jay. I just don't want him to get hurt, and I'm so afraid it is going to end up that way-"

"What are you talking about?" At the intrusion, the two turn to face the door where Jay stood confused. "Will somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on and why everybody keeps looking at me with sad eyes when they should be excited?"

"Jay," Nadia says stepping around Greg toward her brother. "This isn't the place to have this conversation,"

"Well it sure didn't stop you from saying it to my best friend, when you should have come to me. What is going on Nadia?"

"Nadia, stop." The three turn around once more to face the door. Erin stares back at them. "This is a conversation Jay and I need to have. _Alone_."

"About time," Nadia mutters grabbing her coffee and Greg's hand, effectively pulling him out of the room behind her to give the two privacy.

"Er-"

Erin closes her eyes at the desperation in his voice and fights to control her emotions. It wasn't that she didn't love Jay, because she did. More than anything… and she knew he was entirely too good for her. He deserved the world, and she was scared she would never be able to give him what he truly wanted and deserved.

"Let's get out of here, Nadia was right. This isn't the place for this." Before he could say anything in return, she walks out and into the bullpen. "Hank, Jay and I need to take the rest of the day."

"Go ahead," he sighs, sensing what was going on in the other room. "It's a slow day anyway. I'll see you tomorrow for Sunday dinner."

Erin nods, and grabs her keys off her desk before heading for the door. Jay follows her out of the break room, grabs his jacket off the back of the chair, waves goodbye to the group before following her out the door to the rollup.

* * *

"Excuse me," Maggie glances up from her computer to face the young man standing in front of her. Today was a rather busy day in the ED with three DOA's and four gunshot victims before 10 AM. She was rather busy trying to keep the department together, but it was her job none the less.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Aubrey Montgomery," He says, his perfect lips turning up in a smile. "Is she around?"

Maggie raises an eyebrow at the young man, clearly not buying the whole act. "May I ask who is requesting to speak with her?"

"Just an old friend,"

"Mhm," She nods her head. She already didn't like this guy. "Well can I take a message? Dr. Montgomery is very busy." As if on cue, Aubrey goes running by. She was too focused on her patient on the stretcher she was running along with, to notice him standing there. The older Montgomery, now Manning, sister on the other hand takes in his presence.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Both the guy and Maggie turn to find Natalie approaching. She knew her sister was perfectly capable of taking care of their patient so she decided to deal with him. The look on Natalie's face let him know she was pissed, as well as her hand on her hip. "She doesn't want to talk to, Jeremy. Take a hint and get the hell out of here."

"She's a grown woman Natalie," Jeremy rolls his eyes. "She doesn't need you standing up for her anymore. If she doesn't want to see me or hear from me, she can tell me that herself."

"She has, many times!" Natalie exclaims, earning the attention of a few surrounding Doctors and Nurses, Will included as he stood across the ED glancing at a chart. "Just leave, Jeremy."

Jeremy starts to argue, but was cut off. "Do we have a problem here?" Will asks, approaching the three of them. He glances from Maggie, to his girlfriend to the guy standing in front of him. He didn't know him, but hearing Natalie refer to him as Jeremy he knew full well who the kid was. Not only was it unprofessional to be dealing with this in the middle of the ED, he wasn't about to let this loser around Aubrey.

"Not at all," Jeremy smirks.

"Great, then I believe the lady asked you to leave. So I suggest you do, before I call security or escort you out myself."

Jeremy looks to Will, with risen eyebrows – a challenge. He sizes him up for being holding his hands up in surrender. "Sir, yes sir." And with that he turns to walk away. "But tell Aubrey I will be seeing her soon."

The three watch him walk out of the ED, and disappear into the parking lot before Will turns to Natalie. "You okay?"

She continues to glare at the door, even though he was long gone. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Nat –"Maggie starts, touching her shoulder slightly. Natalie snaps out of her trance and turns to head toward her patient's room to check on her sister. She knew they were in good hands in Aubrey's care, but she wanted to be with her sister after seeing her sister's slimy ex.

Upon entering the room, she doesn't say a word and makes her way of the opposite side of the bed to help intubated the patient as Aubrey continued with compressions. Within seconds, the tube was down the young girl's throat and she had taken over bagging for her.

"Did I see Jeremy?" Aubrey asks, trying to contain a straight face, in between rounds of compressions.

"Yes," Natalie glances up and locks eyes with her little sister. "But don't worry, I took care of it."

"Thank you," She says offering her sister a warm, genuine smile in thanks. Natalie just winks back in her direction, in return. She would always have her little sister's back, even when she was perfectly capable of protecting herself.

* * *

"Erin," Jay groans following her into his and Will's apartment. "Will you please tell me what the hell is going on? You didn't say a word the entire ride here." He knew something was up with her when she threw the keys at him down in the rollup and allowed him to drive home. It gave her time to process and think, no matter how much Jay had tried to get her to talk to him.

Erin turns to face him, and sighs as she watches him place the keys to the Sierra on the counter. He leans against it, his palms resting on top of the counter tops. He stares back at her, waiting rather impatiently. Before she can stop herself, she blurts out. "I can't do this, Jay!"

Even more confusion comes over Jay. "Can't do what, Erin? God, just tell me what you're talking about."

By now, she was shaking her head in hopes to keep her tears at bay. It didn't work, as she started fumbling with the engagement ring resting on her finger. "I can't marry you, Jay."

"What?" He asks, his voice breaking. She could see the hurt and anger wash over him, and that only made her cry harder and faster. "Why?"

"I love you, Jay –"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't be saying all of this." He snaps, bitterly.

"No, I do love you. More than anything…. But this" She says holding up her hand so he could see her ring, the same ring that belonged to his mother. "This scares the hell out of me,"

"You don't think it scares me? " He asks, moving to stand in front of her. "It does, but Erin you're the one I want to be with. The one I can't go without, and the one I'm willing to fight for to make it work –"

"Jay, I'm not genetically made up for this!" She exclaims, her anger getting the best of her. "Look at my history, my parents! Nothing about my past proves I can have a stable relationship, let alone marriage!"

"Ok then," he says grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him. "Let's prove them wrong! All of them, your dad, Bunny, Voight, and every other damn person who doesn't think this would work. Let's show them that we can make it and we love each other enough to fight!"

"Jay," She says pulling her hand out of his embrace and taking a step back, "You're not getting this!"

"Then help me understand it, Erin!" He yells out, frustrated.

"I just can't do this, Jay." She glances down, slipping the ring off of her finger. "I'm sorry, you deserve better than me."

"Erin," She tries to place the ring in his hand, but he shoves her hand away, refusing to accept it. "Erin, stop!"

She walks past him, knowing full well he wouldn't take it. She glances behind her, noting how he stood watching her on the verge of tears. This only made her teams to stream harder and harder as she placed the ring on the kitchen counter. And without a word, she slips out the door into the hallway, leaving him alone. She rushes across the hall, lets herself into her apartment and slams the door shut. She barely locks it behind her before sliding down and allowing herself to actually break down.

Across the hall Jay still stood watching the door. He willed her to come back in, but after a few moments of no returning from the love of his life, he gives in and walks across the apartment. He grabs the ring, and glances down at it for a moment. Suddenly, the sadness was replaced by anger as he chucks it across the apartment. He hears it clunk as it collides with the wall, and then somewhere on the floor but he doesn't care. He doesn't bother to look for it before going into his own room, and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Can I have another one?" Aubrey groans sitting her now empty glass down on the bar, before glancing to the bartender. After her shitty day at work, and after Jeremy coming around, she was dying to drown her sorrows in a bottle of Whiskey before crashing in her bed.

"Make it two,"

Aubrey glances up just in time to see Jay sitting on the stool to her right. She nods to the bartender to confirm the order before turning her attention back to him. "Rough day?"

"You could say that," He says picking up the glass the bartender had just sat in front of him. Her eyes widen as he gulps it down in two drinks before slamming it on the bar, signaling for a refill.

"Damn, I'm liking you more and more with each second, Halstead." He chuckles bringing his now full glass back up to his lips. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," Aubrey watches him for a moment before saying fuck it herself. She raises his her glass, and he clinks his to hers.

"Cheers."

* * *

"Nadia!" Kim groans, slipping her head about the bathroom door. She had just gotten out of the shower due to the constant knocking coming from the door. "Can you please get that? I'm kind of busy in here!"

"Gross," Nadia fires back. "I don't need to know whatever it is that you and Ruzek are doing in there!"

"What?!" Kim shrieks, her eyes widening. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"OH give it up, I know you two are sneaking around. We ALL do!" She fires back once more, walking throughout the apartment. She yanks the door open, her eyes widening. "What are you doing here?"

Jimmy Borelli stares back at her, smirking. "Well hello to you too, big sis."

* * *

 **Ok guys, there it is. I hope you all don't hate me too much... I did warn you all when I started this story that I wasn't sure if I would make Jay and Erin a end game couple or not... and I still haven't figured out if I will or not. We will just have to see how it goes, until then, enjoy the ride.**

 **Please make sure to leave me a comment, they always make my day! Also, if you guys have any story line ideas for Will and Natalie, I would love to hear them. I've got ideas for everyone but them!**


	5. Chapter Three

**Hey guys! I got a new chapter for you! It's the longest one I've wrote for this story yet, coming in at 11 pages and 4600+ words. Haha I'm actually very proud of this chapter. I put a lot of time and thinking into it, and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Please make sure to leave a review! They always inspire me, and not to mention, they make my day!**

 **Also, if you have any story lines you would like to see for any of the characters, make sure to let me know!**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**  
 **-Sara**

* * *

 **[Jay & Will's Apartment]**

Letting out a groan, Aubrey brings her arms up to cover her eyes. The sunlight shone in through the window on her right, causing her head to pound. As it seems to disappear, from someone shutting the blinds, she brings her arms down. Her eyes widen, her pulse picks up and she sits up in the bed as she realizes she doesn't recognize her surroundings.

"Morning," Jay mumbles before bringing his coffee cup up to his lips. He takes a long swig before handing the other mug he was handing, to her.

Hearing Jay's voice, and realizing where she was, she calms slightly. She takes the mug from him, taking a sip. She glances to the bedside table when he nods his head.

"Figured you would need something for the hangover, you got pretty wasted last night." He adds, referring to the two Tylenol and glass of water sitting on his bedside table.

"Yeah thanks." She glances around his room, taking in how neat and organized it really was. It suited him though. "How did I end up here?" She swallows the pills, and then sits the water back down next to the cup of coffee on the table. She buries her head in her hands, rubbing her temples.

Jay chuckles as he leans against his dresser. He takes another swig of his coffee, only speaking when she looks back up at him expectantly. "Well I ran into you at the bar –"

"I remember that part, genius."

Jay shakes his head in amusement. On a good day it was safe to say Aubrey was snappy and sassy, being hung over clearly didn't help that. "I was buzzed at most, but needless to say, you got pretty wasted. So, I brought you home, and got you to your door and I couldn't find your keys. You clearly were no help, and no matter how much I banged on the door Natalie never answered. So I had no choice, I brought you here to let you sleep it off." Her eyes widen as she glances down, underneath the cover. He chuckles once more. "Nothing happened. I mean you kissed me at one point, but that was it. I slept on the couch."

"Oh my god," She groans once more, burying her head in her hands. This time, it was out of embarrassment, not so much her hang over.

This time, Jay's chuckle turns into a full roar of laughter. She glares up at him and he throws her jacket she wore the night before to her. "Come on, get up. You go change and we'll grab some breakfast. Sober you up then I'll drop you at Med on the way to the district."

"Ok, but you're buying." Jay just nods in agreement as she crawls out of bed, and slips her jacket on before reaching for her shoes. "And you have to finally tell me about all this drama with Erin."

"Depends on how quick you go and get changed." He tells her, following her out of his room and down the hall to the door.

* * *

 **[Natalie & Aubrey's Apartment]**

"Will Halstead, I know you are not watching me sleep again." Natalie groans, opening one eye and turning to face her boyfriend. Sure enough, he was leaning up on one arm, staring down at her. His smirk grows.

"Nope, just trying to figure out what I see in ya."

"Asshat."

"You love me," He jokes, leaning down to kiss her. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, asshole."

"Hey now," He clutches his chest. "That hurts."

"You'll be okay." She glances over her shoulder at him, sending him a wink, on her way to the closet to grab her scrubs for the day.

"You're lucky you're cute," He mumbles, climbing out of bed as well.

"You bet your ass I am."

This causes Will to roll his eyes. He leans down and offers her another kiss before heading for her bedroom door. "I've got to run across the hall and change, but I'll meet you back here in twenty and then we'll get going?"

"Yeah, about that," She trails off, and lays her scrubs on the bed before turning back to him. Will stood with one door on the door handle, but his attention was on her. "I've been thinking, what if you moved all your stuff over here..."

He raises an eyebrow at her, trying to not let his smirk be known. "Then all my stuff would be over here and that wouldn't be good because I'd have no clothes."

Natalie rolls her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. "William!"

Will can't control his laughter as he makes his way over to her. "I'm kidding," he leans down, placing his hands on either side of her neck. He kisses her lips softly. "Nat, are you asking me to move in?"

She looks up to him, her eyes gleaming. "Very badly so, but yes."

His smile grows. "Then yes, I will move in." This causes her smile to grow as well and he leans down to kiss her. Quickly enough the kiss heats up and he pulls her down on the bed with him. She straddles him as his hand goes to lift her shirt.

"Will, we've got to get to work!" She laughs, and he smirks.

"Five minutes,"

* * *

 **[Kim & Nadia's Apartment]**

"Whoa whoa whoa," Nadia's eyes widen as Kim makes her way out of her bedroom. She sits her coffee cup down on the counter as Kim looks at her confused. "You mean Adam isn't here? What the hell happened there? Did you finally come to your senses and kick his ass to the curb?"

Kim shoots her friend a look making her way to the fridge. She pulls the container of juice out and pours herself a glass, opting to skip her morning coffee today. "He pulled some overtime last night and he was going to be getting home late. So he said he would just stay at his place. You know, actually get his rent money's worth."

"Sure, if that's your story."

Kim rolls her eyes, but opts to not argue with her. "Where's Erin? We have to get going," She says glancing to the time on the stove.

Nadia shrugs.

With a sigh, Kim pushes past her and heads toward Erin's room. She knew Nadia wasn't Erin's biggest fan at the moment, and neither was she, but she also wasn't in the mood to be exiled by Voight for showing up to work late.

She walks into Erin's room, not bothering to knock. Her eyes widen when she takes in the sight in front of her. "Nadia,"

Nadia rolls her eyes, hastily sitting down her mug before joining her. "What?" She asks, slightly annoyed before her eyes too widen. Erin's furniture still remained, but her belongings were gone. Her clothes as well, once they glanced into her now empty closet. "What the fuck, did she seriously just skip town?"

Kim shakes her head in disbelief before turning to face Nadia. "Now, how do we tell your brother?"

"She's already broke his heart once, Kim. I'll tell him, I just have to wait until a better time." She says following Kim out of Erin's old room and back further into the apartment. She stops at the couch, and throws a pillow down at a sleeping Jimmy.

"What the hell is that for," He groans, bringing his arm back up over his eyes.

"I've got to get to work. It wouldn't hurt you to start looking for a job, and a place to go. But meet me at the district at 12, we've got to tell Jay you're here."

Annoyed and half asleep he shoots her a thumb up, before turning over and going back to sleep.

Nadia glances from him, to Kim in amusement. Kim laughs while Nadia rolls her eyes. "Please tell me why my idiot father graced me with all brothers and no sisters."

"Because nobody else can handle those Halstead boys," Kim laughs, as Nadia makes her way to the door. She follows after her. "They're all yours."

* * *

 **[21st District]**

"There you are," Nadia smiles walking into the break room, and making her way over to her boyfriend. She places her hand on his shoulder, and he shrugs her off. She's a bit taken back, but doesn't push it. "I've been looking for you all day."

"Yeah it's a bit crowded up here now," Mouse waves out into the bullpen. "So I just decided to work down in the roll up for a bit. Just until things calm down a little bit."

Nadia nods, not quite buying his story but choosing not to dwell on it. "Well are you busy tonight? Do you think we can meet up for dinner after we get out of here? It's been a few days and I miss you."

"Uh yeah," He grabs his cup and heads for the door. He stops briefly and plants a kiss on her forehead before walking out. Nadia watches him as he grabs a paper from Voight, before heading back toward the stairs.

"What was that about?" Kim asks, as Nadia walks out of the break room and back into the bullpen.

"No clue," She mumbles before taking her seat at her desk. She turns her attention back to her computer, finding something to keep her mind off of this weird day.

"Yo, where's Lindsay?" Kevin asks, glancing up at the group. He held a phone to his ear. "One of her CI's is looking for her but says they can't get in touch?"

Everyone in the room turns to Jay, sans Nadia and Kim who share a worried look.

"How in the hell am I supposed to know?" Jay snaps, and with wide eyes everyone glances away. Jay feels a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he knows the squeeze comes from Kim as she was standing behind him before. He glances up at her, and the two exchange a glance as he lets her know he's fine.

Voight watches on in silence, leaned against the door frame. He saw the look on Jay's face, and while he was afraid this would happen, he felt bad for the kid. All he did was love her.

"Halstead," Jay glances up to be met with Antonio standing in front of his desk. "Come on, I gotta meet with a CI of mine. Ride with me,"

"But –"

"Go," Voight orders from where he stood. He and Antonio exchanged glances, knowing Jay needed to get out for a bit. "Back him up,"

Jay glances back and forth between Dawson, who stood at the top of the stairs waiting on him, and Voight. He sighs knowing he wasn't going to get out of this, so instead he reaches for his jacket and moves after Dawson.

The two make their way out of the bullpen and down the stairs into the district. They wave at Platt as they make their way out the door of the building. About a minute later they're in Antonio's car and headed away from the district.

"So which CI is this?"

Antonio glances from the road to Jay before turning his attention back to the road. "Ok we're not meeting a CI, I just figured you needed to get out and clear your head. Maybe get something off your chest?"

Jay continues to look out the window, sighing as he does so. "Do you know where she is?" He turns to look at Antonio, studying him as the older detective takes his time, trying to figure out what to say to the younger. "Nadia and Kim say she's gone. All of her stuff is missing…. She's not coming back. So where did she go?"

"I don't know, man." Antonio rubs his hand down his face in frustration. He liked both Lindsay and Halstead and considered them both very good friends… but this whole situation was a mess. It was the kind of thing he too, like Voight, was worried about when they first got together. As time went on though, he truly thought they would make it. "Voight says she's fine, but he wouldn't say where she is."

Jay shakes his head, anger now replacing his confusion and hurt. "I just don't get it. She was fine and she was happy when I asked her and then it was like she flipped a switch. I tried to talk her down, but she wouldn't listen."

"She's stubborn, Jay. She always has been." Antonio glances over at his friend once more. "Maybe she just needs some time to cool down and think things over. And maybe after she does, she'll come home."

"And if she doesn't?"

Antonio sighs, moving his gaze back to the road. "Then you'll be fine. You will continue to do your job, you'll rely on your friends and family. Play with that new nephew of yours" He says referring to Natalie's little boy, Owen. Though Will and Natalie were only dating, it was obvious this one was going to stick. "And when it becomes too much, you've got me to talk to. You were there for me when Laura and I split, and you know I've got your back."

Jay smiles, a true genuine smile. "Thanks, man."

Antonio opens his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by his phone ringing. He glances down and sees VOIGHT written across the screen. He brings the phone up to his ear. "Yeah."

"We caught a homicide. Mouse is texting you the address, meet us there."

"Got it," He informs his boss before hanging up the phone. He glances to Jay. "We caught a case, that oughta keep your mind off everything."

* * *

 **[Chicago Med]**

"Dr. Choy!" Maggie exclaims walking toward the ambo bay. No sooner than his name leaves her lips, he's running toward her while Gabby and Sylvie bring in their gunshot victim. Antonio and Jay follow in after them, hoping to talk to the victim as soon as she was clear.

"Twelve year old female, gunshot wound to the abdomen. BP 60/30, Respirations 26, shallow and labored. Heart rate is rapid and thready. In and out of consciousness." Sylvie lists off as they move them into trauma 1.

Along with Dr. Choy, they quickly disappear into the trauma bay, along with Antonio who stood off to the side answering questions as needed.

Jay, however, stops at the nurses' station when he sees Aubrey standing off to the side typing away at the computer. "Hey,"

She glances up from the computer, smiling genuinely. "Well if it isn't my own personal savior."

Jay chuckles. "Feel better?"

She nods. "The medicine and the greasy breakfast did the trick, thank you."

"Anytime," He laughs, as he reaches into his pocket. "Hey you left this in my car this morning when I dropped you off." He says, laying her phone on the counter.

She gives him a grateful look as she reaches for it, and then stuffs it in the pocket of her white lab coat. "I've been so busy I didn't even realize. Thank you, Jay." He nods his head, but before he could speak Maggie yells for her, from inside trauma 1 where they still were working with Jay and Antonio's victim. She offers him a small smile before turning to walk off. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, go save my vic, will ya?"

She laughs and nods before turning and running off.

"Please for the love of God, please tell me you did not sleep with my sister."

Jay jumps slightly, not expecting Natalie to have walked up. He turns to find her right in front of him. "Good Lord, Nat. You need a bell or something."

She rolls her eyes, ignoring his comment. "Did you sleep with my sister? She never came home last night."

This time, Jay gives her a look. "No, I did not sleep with her. I'm not _that_ guy, Natalie and you know that. And second of all, I tried to bring her home but she was drunk and I couldn't find her key and _you_ wouldn't answer the door."

"Ok, I'll give you that." She rolls her eyes. "But stay away from her. With all that you have going on with Erin and her leaving and her dealing with her ex…. This just isn't a good time."

"I'm aware of that Natalie," He says, slightly annoyed. "But thank you for thinking so little of me."

"It's not you I'm worried about Jay. She has a very bad habit of doing something stupid like this when she should be taking the time to calm down and get her shit together. Just getting out of this relationship with Jeremy she needs to take some time, work and figure stuff out. So just be careful ok?"

"Yep," He mutters, nodding his head.

"And next time," She says patting his shoulder. "I keep a spare under the doormat."

* * *

 **[21st District]**

"Hey Jay," Nadia says walking into the break room, where Jay stood pouring his third cup of coffee in the last hour. Since their case jumped off the unit had been working none stop, trying to chase down leads with no luck. The mix of the case and all the crap going on in his personal life had Jay relying on the liquid gold.

Jay turns his attention from his cup to his little sister as she walks over to him. Though they worked together and she was every bit his equal on the job, she is and always will be his baby sister. Most of the time it didn't cause a problem, but there was a time or two that worried him when they went out on stings. "What's up?"

She offers him a sad smile as she props herself up against the counter. She glances up at him, trying to get a read on him. "I know you have a lot going on," This catches Jay's full attention. "But we kind of have a problem."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Like what?"

"Hey, big brother."

Both Jay and Nadia turn to face the door of the break room. Stunned, Jay glances back and forth between Nadia and his younger brother, Jimmy.

Jimmy Borelli, the younger half brother of the two Halstead siblings standing in the room, smiles before smirking at Jay. He holds his arms open, signaling for a hug, but is met with an eyebrow from Jay.

"Good Lord."

* * *

 **[Chicago Med]**

"Hey Maggie, is Nat here?" Kim asks, walking up to the front desk.

Maggie glances up from her handheld and smiles at the detective. "She sure is," She glances over her shoulder. "Manning, you have a visitor!"

"Thanks Maggie," Kim thanks her, offering her a smile. In return Maggie does the same, before waltzing off. "Hey, there you are."

"Hey what are you doing here?" Natalie asks, walking up to her friend. "Are you okay?" She asks, eyeing her up and down, checking for anything out of the norm.

"Oh yeah," Kim says waving her friend off. "I just kind of need a favor." When Natalie doesn't say anything, but instead rabies an eyebrow in question Kim lets out a sigh. When requesting the time away from the unit from Voight, she had her excuse all ready. On the ride over she had prepared a whole speech for Nat, but now, she was at a total loss for words. "I need you to draw up some blood work for me."

Still confused, Natalie studies her. "What's going on, Kim?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **[Purple Pig]**

"Ok so seriously the kid blows into town, expects a handout then we ask him for one night and he can't even bother to show up to dinner?" Will asks, shuffling around in his seat. He glances from Jay to Nadia. He had a very long day at work, and then was forced to go home to change, leave Natalie and come to dinner to see the younger half brother who he didn't talk to. He wasn't thrilled to be here.

"Will you calm down?" Nadia groans, turning to face her oldest brother. "He will be here."

"What does he even want?" Jay asks, growing annoyed as well. "Did he say?"

"He wants a fresh start, and we're all he has left. So we're going to help him, like it or not. Got it?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at the two of them. Jay and Will exchange glances.

Jimmy Borelli was the younger half brother of the three. Their father, while still married to their mother, had an affair and got the woman pregnant. He had hidden this from them, as well as their mother. She went to her grave not knowing the fact that Jimmy existed, but Will, Nadia and Jay had found out not long after.

Jimmy's mother had moved away not long after Jimmy was born. She wasn't proud to have been the other woman, but she also did not want the Halstead's money to brainwash her son. Due to this, Jimmy and William Senior did not get along. Jimmy didn't want to know his father, as he had his mother. She was a single mom, but worked to give him everything she could.

He did however; make an effort to know his half siblings. He and Nadia had really hit it off, not being but four years apart in age. He and Jay talked every once in a while, and he really looked up to him. He was a courageous man, having served his country and having been able to stand up to their father. However, he and Will never really got along. He had tried, but Will had been older when the news came out and he resented his father, the woman he cheated with… and their child.

"Depends on what he wants." Will says, finally speaking up for both him and Jay, who had opted to stay silent.

It wasn't that Jay didn't care about Jimmy, hell he was his younger brother fucked up situation or not, but he wasn't sure about the kid's intentions here. Nadia, however, was dead set on helping him out.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late." Jimmy says walking up to the table. He gives Nadia a quick hug as she had stood up, and exchanges handshakes with both Jay and Will, who reluctantly did so after getting a glare from Nadia. "I was talking to my boss,"

"Boss?" Nadia exclaims, her eyes widening. "You've been in town one day and got a job? I'm proud. Where at?"

"Firehouse 51," He says clearing his throat. All three of them give him a surprised look, to which he glances at them confused. "What? I have my EMT license. I'm going to be working on Ambo."

"Well that's awesome," Nadia says smiling to him. She really was proud of him. They hadn't grown up together, but she felt like a true big sister to him so she was happy to see him doing so well already.

"So I guess that means you're sticking around town," Will add, trying to get some more information.

Jimmy nods. "Yeah, I am. There's nothing for me back home." He mentions, referring to the fact that his mom was now gone. She too, died of cancer. Only she had just died two years prior. He had spent a good year and a half popping pills and drinking, only to wake up one day and realize what a mess his life was. So since then he had worked hard to sober up and when he finally gotten that far, he had headed to Chicago for a new start... where he knew he had family. The only family he had left.

"So where are you going to stay?" Will asks, once more. This earns him a dirty look from both Jay and Nadia.

"Well, I hadn't quite figured that out yet. I mean Nadia let me sleep on her couch last night, but it was a one night only thing. I'll figure something out."

"You can stay with us," Hearing Jay's proposition, Will's head snaps toward him.

"What?"

Jay gives his brother a dirty look. "We have a spare room that nobody is using. You're free to stay with us as long as you like."

"Seriously?" Jimmy asks, surprised.

Jay nods. "Yes, seriously, as long as you're serious about this. You keep this job; you keep up your half of the rent. And you stay clean, because I will not hesitate to lock your ass up."

Jimmy's smile grows, as well as Nadia's as she watches two of her three brothers reach some kind of agreement. "I will man, I'm serious! I will prove it to you, thank you so much!"

* * *

 **[Natalie & Aubrey's apartment]**

"Ok we're here," Kim groans as she and Adam walk into Natalie's apartment. She takes her seat on the couch next to Nadia and Aubrey. Adam stands behind her, while Jay sits on the floor in front of Aubrey. He had Owen in his lap, as the two played in their new found relationship. "What is so huge that you had to gather all of us?"

Natalie and Will stood in front of the group of their friends, and exchanged a smile. Natalie turns to them. "Well we have some news,"

"You're pregnant?" Aubrey deadpans, glancing up from her nephew as she had leaned over and stolen him out of Jay's arms. This earned her a dirty look from Jay.

"No" Natalie says shooting her sister a dagger.

"You're engaged and need mom's ring back?" Jay asks, tearing his eye from Aubrey and Owen and back to his brother and friend.

"Jay –"Will starts, but Jay shrugs.

"What? I don't need it." Jay laughs, the group is not sure if it's out of bitter or if he's serious.

"Just tell us what is going on," Nadia interrupts, before this conversation could derail anymore.

"Ok well Nat and I have talked it over, "Will starts, glancing from his friends to Natalie. He smiles down at her, and she return the same lovey dovey look. "And we have decided to move in together,"

The couple is met with awws from Kim and Nadia, a congrats from Jay and a 'about damn time' from Ruzek.

However, Aubrey jumps up. "Wait a minute! I just moved in and you're kicking me out already? Where the hell am I supposed to go?"

"Language!" Natalie scolds, and Aubrey rolls her eyes. She places Owen back in Jay's lap and the little boy laughs in glee, oblivious to whatever was going on.

"He isn't even paying attention!" She argues back. "Don't ignore this! Where am I supposed to go?"

"You can stay with me"

The entire group turns to face Jay, who still sat in the floor with Owen playing in lap.

"What?" Aubrey asks, turning to face him.

"What?" Jay asks, slightly annoyed. "God it doesn't mean anything so you all can chill. Will is moving out and moving in here, so I have an extra room. You need somewhere to go; I need a third person to help with rent. It's a simple fix."

"You're serious?" Aubrey asks, eyebrow rose. She was waiting for the catch.

"Yes, I'm dead serious. It's only across the hall, it's not like you're moving across the country."

"He makes a good point," Aubrey says glancing to her sister, who was watching the two of them very carefully. She catches the look in Nat's eye, but ignores it as she turns back to Jay. "We got a deal, _roomie_."

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter Four

**Ok this one is on the shorter side, and I'm not exactly thrilled with how it turned out. I rewrote it twice lol but I wanted to get a little something out there since I hadn't posted in so long.**

 **Please drop a review, they make my day. xx**

* * *

 **[Natalie & Will's Apartment]**

"Well everybody," Aubrey exclaims making her way out of her bedroom and across the apartment. She stops at the table where her sister sat with her nephew Owen, as he ate cut up banana slices, his favorite. "Today is the day! You gonna miss me?"

"Not really," Natalie mumbles from behind the rim of her coffee cup. Aubrey stops mid step, as she made her way to the coffee pot, and glares at her sister. "Oh please," Natalie rolls her eyes, not even seeing the look but knowing she was receiving one from her sister. "You're gonna be across the hall, not across the country."

"Gee thanks _sis_ ,"

Before Natalie could argue back, the door swings open by none other than Jay, followed by Will and Adam, who they had reluctantly pulled out of bed on his rare Saturday off.

"Are you guys ready to get this show on the road, or what?" Jay asks plopping down next to Natalie. Adam lets out a groan of disapproval and buries his head in his folded arms on the table.

"What's his problem?" Aubrey says nodding to Adam. Jay and Will chuckle as Nadia and Kim step into the apartment.

"He's a cry baby." Kim says resting her hand on Adam's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. He groans again, reaching up to swat her hand away but failing miserably.

"Where's Greg?" Nadia glances around the group before turning to her brother. "He was supposed to help us too, right?"

Jay nonchalantly shrugs his shoulder, reaching over and grabbing a half of a bagel off Nat's plate. She smacks him, and he smirks back at her. "He said he had something to take care of."

With a huff and a roll of her eyes, Nadia turns and heads for the door. "I'm sorry guys, I've got to go."

"Nadia!"

"Nads, no! If I have to help so do you!" Adam exclaims after her, jumping up from where he was resting his head on the table.

"Quit your whining, and let's get to work." Will says pushing himself off the kitchen counter, and ushering the group of friends out of the apartment.

"Kim, wait up." Natalie says, scooping Owen up and into her arms. She rests him on her hip and she waits until everyone else is out of ear shot before turning to her friend. "Have you told him yet?"

Kim glances away the second Nat tries to lock eyes with her. She finds interest on the spot on the floor where she had spilt a glass of wine. Much to her dismay the dark red color had left a stain that neither woman were able to get up. "No."

"Kim –"

"I plan to Nat!" Kim finally looks up, looking her friend in the eye. "I just need a little more time to comprehend it then I will tell him!" And with that, she turns around and storms out of the apartment after every one else.

* * *

 **[Jay, Aubrey & Jimmy's Apartment] **

"Hey big bro," Jimmy says walking into the apartment. He carried a box labeled JIMMY and kicked the door shut behind him with his foot. "Thank you again, for letting me crash here. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, it's no problem man." Jay mumbles from over the rim of his coffee cup. He stood at the kitchen island, watching as Aubrey bent over digging through a box of her belongings. They had finished moving her and Will about three hours prior. She already had most of her room unpacked, but had talked Jay into giving the living room a less manly touch. She was sorting through her stuff looking for something to tone the place down, without going totally feminine. "Your key," he says shoving the key across the counter toward him.

"Yeah, thanks." Jimmy mumbles placing the box down on the floor next to his feet. He takes the key, and adds it to his ring before glancing to his big brother. He watches as his brothers' gaze never falters and he turns to see what he was staring at before turning to Jay with a huge smirk on his face. "You sleeping with her?"

This stuns Jay back to attention. He turns to his brother with wide eyes. "What? With Aubrey? No!"

Jimmy's smirk grows. "Cool, then you don't mind if I do?"

This earns him a dirty look and a shove as Jay pushes past him and further into the apartment.

* * *

 **[Mouse's apartment]**

After spending most of the day moving her brother from his apartment into Natalie's, and Aubrey from Natalie's to Jay's place, she had let herself into her boyfriends. She spent the next few hours cleaning and straightening up. She wanted to help him out in any way she could, but she also was trying to keep herself busy. To keep her mind off of whatever the hell it was that he was struggling with.

After three hours, she finally collapsed on the couch falling asleep.

She was woken much later that night, by the door opening and the living room light being flipped on. She pushes herself to sit up on the couch, locking eyes with Greg as he enters.

"What uh, what are you doing here?" He asks throwing his jacket to rest on the counter.

"I've been waiting to see you." She says glancing over to see the clock state that it was way after eleven. "Where have you been all day?"

"Out." He says walking past her and heading to his room.

"Greg! Talk to me! What is going on with you?"

"None of your damn business!" He snaps, turning to face her. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He could see the hurt all of her face. "Nads,"

"No, don't." She says hastily standing up. She walks to the door, slipping on her boots. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again? My father treated me like shit and talked to me like that my whole life. I will not take it from you too."

Before he could say anything she had already stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Next thing he knew, the glass vase that she had lovingly placed on his entertainment center, smashed against the door. The water and flowers inside a mess on his floor.

He lets out a frustrated groan as he sinks to the ground. He knew he had been acting distant, and he knew he needed to tell her the truth, but he wasn't sure how would. He knew it was going to crush her.

* * *

 **[Adam's Apartment]**

"Adam, where are you?" Kim asks, peaking her head around the front door. She lets herself into his apartment, shutting the door behind her.

"Kitchen," He yells out and she walks further into the kitchen to find him at the stove cooking.

"Mmm, smells good." She applauds him. Adam Ruzek was not a master at many things, but his cooking was easily one of her favorite things about him.

"It better," He chuckles turning to wrap an arm around her and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Hey darlin," He reaches behind him and grabs a glass of wine, holding it out to her.

She shakes her head, pushing his hand away. She earns a confused look from him in return. "I'm good."

"Burgess, you feeling okay?" He asks, bringing his hand to rest on her forehead. He frowns when he doesn't find a fever. Kim was never one to turn down a glass of wine. Especially when he made an effort to keep a stock of her favorite.

She chuckles slightly and unwraps herself from his embrace. She moves around the island and takes a seat. "We need to talk,"

"Ok, about what?" He asks glancing from the sauce he was stirring back to her.

"You might wanna sit down," She says patting the seat next to her. He laughs, not realizing how serious this conversation was turning. When he sees she wasn't laughing as well, he turns the heat down on the sauce and then moves to sit next to her.

"Ok darlin, you're gonna have to fill me in here before I freak out."

She takes a deep breath and blurts it out, before she backs out. "I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter Five

**Yess, it is truly a miracle. I sat down today and actually wrote something haha. As usual, it's on the shorter side…. I'm sorry about that. I've been off work the last month and a half, and I thought I was going to face surgery, but luckily I didn't have to. Either way, I had plans to update a long time ago, but this has had me so miserable that I never wanted to write… until today. So here's a short chapter for you guys, enjoy. xx**

* * *

 **[Firehouse 51]**

"Gabby!" Sylvie exclaims pushing past Herrmann and Casey and to her partner. Her hand land on the Paramedic's swollen stomach, rubbing it. Gabby laughs. "God you are so cute pregnant. I can't get enough."

After a few minutes Gabby pushes her friend's hand away gently. "Ok, you're cut off. It's annoying now."

"Geez, I' m feeling the love." Sylvie mutters, her eyes rolling.

"Try living with her," This earns Matt a very dirty look from his very moody and pregnant wife.

"Ok gang," Chief Boden booms walking into the room. Everyone moves to take their seats.

"Who's this?" Herrmann nods his head to the younger guy standing behind Boden. He was dressed in CFD uniform.

"Dawson's doctor has taken her out of work, leaving us one man short on Ambo." Chief says, glancing to Gabby. She slumps back further in her seat, running her hand along her stomach. Matt rests his arm around her shoulder and gives her shoulder a squeeze. She was overjoyed to be pregnant finally, but being taken out of work was not sitting well with her. "So, this is Jimmy Borelli. He will be joining 61 with Brett."

Sylvie smiles sweetly, when Jimmy's gaze follows the chiefs.

Before anyone could say anything, the bells ring over head sending the entire house in a frenzy to get out on their call. Without a word, Jimmy plops his bag down on the table and follows Brett out into the bay.

"You drive," She says making her way past him and to the passenger side door.

* * *

 **[Chicago Med]**

"Wait wait," Natalie says pulling on Will's hand and making him turn to face her. He looks down at her confused, as she reaches up and runs her fingers through his messy locks. She smiles, as she soothes down the one wild curl. "There, much better."

"Mmm," He moans, leaning down so that his lips were against hers. "Thank you,"

"Gaggggg,"Aubrey groans, throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking toward the couple who were still in a lip lock. "This is the last time I ever ride to work with you two."

"Yeah well in order for that to work, you're actually gonna have to quit being a tight ass and buy a car," Natalie smirks, turning to her younger sister. She chuckles when Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, I'll just hit Jay up for a ride." She says pushing past the two of them and heading toward the hospital.

This causes Will and Natalie to exchange a glance between the two of them. They had been living together for a little over two weeks now, which meant Aubrey and Jay had been living together that long as well. The two had grown very close, becoming quick friends but all their friends were growing curious.

"There you are," He mutters pushing himself off the side of the building, near the entrance, and heads toward her. Aubrey stops dead in her tracks, stuffing her shaking hands into her pockets. "You Aubrey Montgomery are a hard woman to track down."

"What do you want Jeremy?"

"To talk to you," He smirks, eyeing her up and down enjoying the fact that she still froze up near him.

"I thought I told you to leave her the hell alone," The two turn around to find Natalie and Will standing behind them. Will stood back ready to pounce if need be, but letting Natalie take the lead on this. Jeremy opens his mouth to greet her, but she raises an eyebrow. "Leave. Jeremy. I'm not kidding. We've had this discussion. She finally came to her senses and broke up with you. So leave her the fuck alone before we have to make this ugly."

Jeremy just rolls his eyes in return before turning to face Aubrey once more. "This isn't over." He mutters, only loud enough for her to hear before walking away from the three of them.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asks, slipping her arm around her younger sister's frame. She hugs her to her side tightly as she feels her shaking.

"Yeah," She says glancing over her shoulder as Will and Natalie lead her toward the hospital. Her gaze lands upon Jeremy, who was leaning against a car, watching her still. "I'm fine."

* * *

 **[21** **st** **District]**

"So have you heard anything?" Jay asks, reaching forward to fill his cup with the steaming pot of coffee he had just made.

Mouse nods, quietly stirring in his two sugars.

Jay turns to face his friend, waiting for him to elaborate. He rests his hip against the counter and raises an eyebrow when Mouse doesn't say anything in return. "And?"

Mouse clears his throat, looking up to Jay. "Yeah, I got my physical and paperwork all taken care of."

"So when do you –"

"Next month. The fifth."

"Have you told Nadia?" Again, Mouse goes silent, finding his coffee much more interesting than the stare he was receiving from his best friend. "Dude, she has to know." Jay glances over Greg's shoulder, watching as his baby sister makes her way into the bullpen with Kim, ready to start their day.

"I know, and I'll tell her." Greg says watching her get settled also, before they see her start to make her way to the break room. "Just drop it," He mutters, slipping out of the room and heading toward the staircase to the roll up.

Nadia watches him disappear down the steps with a sad look in her eye, before stepping in and joining her brother. She places a smile on her face, eager to not let her big brother in on her relationship problems. "Morning big brother,"

He watches as she reaches for her coffee cup hanging on the stand, and moves to fill it up. "Morning Nads," He mutters, eyeing her closely. "You're awful chipper this morning… what the hell did you do to my normally cranky sister?"

Nadia side eyes him before turning her attention back to her coffee.

Jay starts to question it, but decides against it. He wasn't really in the mood to argue with her. Instead he pushes himself off the counter and heads into the bullpen, sitting at his desk and pulling up his files.

Once fixing her coffee to her likings, Nadia follows Jay into the bullpen and takes her seat at her desk across from his. The unit had moved around a bit after Erin's departure, and now Nadia was busy proving herself as Jay's new partner.

Across the bullpen, Kim was busy checking through her emails when she catches him out of the corner of her eye.

Adam Ruzek drags his way up the steps, looking like pure hell. He pushes past everyone, ignoring the looks and comments from Halstead and Atwater, before plopping down in his seat. He doesn't bother removing his sunglasses as he brings his to go cup of coffee up to his lips and gulping it down. He was quickly trying to nurse his hangover before Voight caught on.

Kim's eyes are glued to her computer, having now moved on to the financials of one of the guys in the crew they looked into the day prior. She can feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't make herself look up at him. Not with the way he had treated her two weeks prior.

Two full weeks since she had told Adam that she was pregnant, and two weeks since he had freaked the fuck out. Everyone knew something was up with them, but nobody had the nerve to ask.

"Alright now that we're all here," Voight booms, walking out of his office. He scans his unit, shaking his head at the mess he was dealing with right now. "Halstead, grab Ruzek and go check with your CI. We need to find this asshole,"

Jay nods, standing up and heading toward the steps. He pauses at the top and turns to Adam who was still staring at Kim. "Ruz, let's go!" He barks, snapping Adam out of his funk.

Adam nods, pushing himself out of his seat and following after Jay. The gate is heard slamming shut before Nadia glances up from her file and looks over her shoulder at Kim.

"You good?"

Kim smiles sadly at her friend. "Yeah, I'm good."

* * *

 **[Jay, Aubrey & Jimmy's Apartment]**

"You okay over there?" Jay chuckles, when Aubrey throws her phone down on the table. Jay was currently kicked back on the couch with a beer, watching the Blackhawks game. Aubrey had gotten in from work early so had changed and headed to the gym. Now mentally and physically exhausted, she plops down on to the couch next to him.

"Yeah," She groans, resting her feet on the coffee table next to his. "Jeremy just won't quit calling me or texting me."

"Yeah," Jay clears his throat, studying her closely. Her attention was on the game, and she refused to look back at him. "Will told me what he pulled this morning…." He trails off, waiting for her to say something. She doesn't, as usual. "Can I try with him now?" He asks, referring back to the many times he offered to talk to Jeremy in hopes he would leave her alone.

"No Jay, don't." She says tearing her eyes from the TV and turning her body to face him. She pulls her knees up, wrapping her arms around them as she stares at him. "He'll get bored eventually. And then it'll all be fine. I promise."

Instead of arguing, Jay just nods. He knows eventually he will get his time with Jeremy and until then, he just wanted to keep Aubrey happy.

The two stay silent for a few minutes, before Aubrey's stomach audibly growls. They both laugh. "Ok, I'm starving,"

Just then, there's a knock on the door. "Well lucky for you, I already ordered some Chinese." He laughs, standing up and heading toward the door. He grabs his wallet on the way.

"You are truly my personal savior," She jokes, reaching over and snatching his beer. She takes a swig as her phone vibrates on the table. She rolls her eyes, groaning in annoyance as she reaches for it. She frowns when she sees her screen blank. Again she hears the vibrating and glances over to see Jay's phone lying on the table as well. "Jay, your phone!" She shouts, picking it up and glancing at the screen.

"Who is it?" He asks a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. He was hoping it wasn't Voight; he wasn't up to spending the entire night at work. He walks into the living room, with a questioning look on his face. Aubrey had never answered him. Instead, she glances up at him with wide eyes. "What? Who is it?"

"It's Erin…"

* * *

 **[Kim & Nadia's Apartment]**

"Hey Mouse," Kim says propping herself up against the door. "Long time, no see."

He nods, glancing around her into the apartment. "Is Nadia here?" Kim just nods, stepping to the side allowing him to enter the apartment. He pushes past her, and makes his way across the apartment to Nadia's bedroom door. He knocks gently, only letting himself in when he hears her holler.

"Mouse, what are you doing here?" She asks, pushing herself up on her bed. She was lying across it, reading a book prior.

"We uh, we need to talk." He mutters, taking a seat in her desk chair. "I've been acting strange lately, and I didn't mean to keep you out of the loop….. But I just didn't know how to tell you."

This earns Nadia's attention, and starts to freak her out just slightly. "You didn't know how to tell me what babe?" She makes her way toward him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and sitting lightly on his knee.

"That I've reenlisted in the Rangers, and that I'm leaving out next month for deployment."

* * *

 **If anyone has any story lines they would like to see for Will & Nat I'm open to them! I can't really figure out what I want them to do! You will get credit! And as always, please leave a review xx **


End file.
